


My Demon (41. The Nun)

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Kama Sutra, Love, M/M, Magic, Sex Position: The Nun, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: 'There was a sea of green in front of him, and Laxus’ fingers twitched, itching to reach out and run his fingers through it. Desperate to touch, and he must’ve made some kind of noise – hopefully of frustration, and not the groan that he could feel bubbling up in his throat, because Freed laughed, tilting his head back just enough to look over his shoulder at Laxus.'Freed is a demon - teasing and mischevious, but he's Laxus' demon.





	My Demon (41. The Nun)

     There was a sea of green in front of him, and Laxus’ fingers twitched, itching to reach out and run his fingers through it. Desperate to touch, and he must’ve made some kind of noise – hopefully of frustration, and not the groan that he could feel bubbling up in his throat, because Freed laughed, tilting his head back just enough to look over his shoulder at Laxus. The Dragon-slayer’s mouth going dry at the mischievous fire he could see in his partner’s eyes, Freed fully aware of the effect he was having on him as his eyes flicked lower, deliberately slow and teasing, before pausing just a little too high and Laxus did groan – in frustration – this time.

“Freed.” It came out as a plea and a growl all at once as he tried to lean forward, tried to reach for his teasing mate, needing to touch. Wanting. A deep, burning want that had been curling in the pit of his stomach for the past half hour as Freed teased him, bringing him to the edge, only to leave him teetering on the edge. Helpless, to do anything but watch and drink in the sight of Freed preparing himself, robbing Laxus of that pleasure. “Please…” He wasn’t above begging at this point as he had barely managed to push himself up, before the runes holding him in place flared to life, sending a wonderful burn of pain and pleasure up his arms and leaving him trembling and breathless, and cursing Freed under his breath. “Freed…”

“Soon,” Freed promised, and Laxus wondered how someone who looked so angelic most of the time, could be so devilish as strong fingers massaged his ankles. There was nothing overtly sexual about the touch, but with everything heightened from Freed’s teasing and the lingering tingle of his mate’s magic, Laxus felt as though lines of fire were chasing the gentle touch. He wanted to growl out his frustration, his mouth open before he paused for a moment as he caught the tiniest of quivers in the strong shoulders, a flush creeping down Freed’s back, and despite his lingering frustration, he felt his lips quirk up in a smile. For all his teasing, and all the outward show of patience, Freed’s control was slipping as well, and Laxus knew just how to exploit it.

    He might not be able to move, his arms locked in place to keep him from touching, his legs were free, skin burning under his thighs from where Freed’s feet were tucked against him, the other man deliberately remaining just out of reach. Occasionally rolling his hips back, just enough to have him brushing against Laxus’ erection, but not enough to give either of them the friction they craved. Now though Laxus moved, grateful for his height, as even with the awkward position he managed to fold his legs around Freed, pulling him closer, mouth falling open as Freed rolled his hips, grinding against him in retaliation. Although this time, he wasn’t sure which of them groaned, maybe both, because it seemed to vibrate through him, a sensation all of its own, and his legs quivered, protesting both the sensation and the awkward position he was holding them.

     The flush, alluring against creamy skin had spread down the entirety of Freed’s back, disappearing from sight, and Freed was trembling, his hands having moved up to grip Laxus’ knees in an almost bruising grip. “Laxus…” The Dragon-slayer grinned, forgetting his discomfort in favour of using his legs to rock Freed back into him, the friction almost enough to have him seeing stars, but he bit his lip, determined not to be the first one to break. It was close though, heat pooling in his gut when Freed whined, and the runes holding Laxus in place shattered, showering them in purple sparks before vanishing.

    Laxus didn’t need any prompting, releasing his awkward position, legs stretched out on either side of his mate as he moved. A low growl in the back of his throat, as he shifted forwards, gently easing Freed forward as he did what he had wanted to do since Freed had slowly, and torturously prepared himself in front of him, sliding home, even as his he reached for his partner. Now it was his turn to let his magic out to play. Letting tiny sparks dance across his fingers as he slid them down Freed’s side and round to his front, chasing the flush, and drawing whines from his mate that became a strangled cry as he slid a hand along the length of Freed’s erection just as he gave a deliberate roll of his hips, pressing deep.

“Demon,” he whispered, teasing now, as his teeth scraped the skin of Freed’s shoulder. Letting his magic fade as he set a slow pace, palming his mate in sync with his rolling hips. He wanted to go faster, to chase the edge that Freed had been taunting with him, but he knew the slow pace was even more agonising for Freed, a wicked grin tugging at his lips as Freed tried to move against him, seeking to quicken the pace. However, the position worked against him now, allowing Laxus to easily hold him in place, teeth giving way to lips as he began to trail kisses up the side of Freed’s next, a balm against the whine of disappointment as Freed realised that he was trapped at Laxus’ pace. The hand that wasn’t busy with Freed, now did what he’d dreamt of doing earlier, finding its way into the long green hair that was beginning to look a little more dishevelled now.

    He was gentle at first, but the heat was curling tighter now, his pace picking up despite himself and hearing the approving noise in Freed’s throat he growled, tugging at the green hair, mindful of his strength. Knowing that he got the amount of force right, when Freed moaned softly, falling back against him until they were flush against one another, leaving no escape from the sensations and Laxus leaned in nibbling the edge of Freed’s ear before whispering. “Mine…” Freed jolted at the word as he always did, before blindly tilting his head towards him.

“Yours,” Freed agreed breathlessly, before kissing him clumsily, all sharp teeth and heated noises, because his agreement had Laxus snapping forward with a growl. The possessiveness that Freed allowed him to feel and welcomed with open arms coursing through him as he set a relentless pace and Freed must know, because he deepens the kiss and clenches, and there’s magic there again even in the height of his passion. Runes snapping into place, the pleasurable pain from before the last push he needs, and he’s gone, teeth grazing Freed’s lips as he pulls him over with him.

    Everything is Freed – his scent, his lips against Laxus’, his body trembling against his chest and Laxus’ arms move, circling his mate and pulling him close, easing them down onto the bed, still connected as they ride out the wave together. _Mine,_ the word reverberates through him, conveyed through his gentle touch as he draws soothing patterns across Freed’s stomach as his partner all but melts against him, exhausted and exhilarated all at once, nuzzling close. However, even like this, Freed can’t help but tease, and there’s a last surge of magic against his skin, Laxus too breathless to do anything but moan at the sensation, arms tightening around his mate in warning. Then the runes are gone once more, and Freed is smiling and shifting enough to be able to press a kiss to his tattoo, an apology that’s not an apology, the mischievous glint in his eyes as their eyes meet betraying him and Laxus can’t help but shake his head and chuckle. “Demon…”

_My Demon…._


End file.
